


More Seldom than a Wave is Wet

by alexcat



Series: More thicker than forget [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Strange finds out something new





	More Seldom than a Wave is Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth installment of More Thicker than Forget. It gets its title from the poem by e.e. cummings  
> See end notes for part 3 for poem in its entirety.

Stephen Strange found out as much about himself as he did Steve Rogers while he was in England. He found that there really were unselfish people who would rather die than back off of what they believed. He probably had principles once a long time ago, before his ego got in the way. He now had a purpose but wasn’t sure he’d grown the principles to go with it yet. 

But Steve - Steve was so fucking good. 

They talked a lot about things, about what was wrong and right. Strange saw right and wrong with shades of gray. Steve didn’t. Steve was truly Captain America. He actually still believed in truth and justice. And goodness. 

And Stephen Strange was falling in love with that. 

Well, that and a few other things. 

He found out by accident that he had never seen anything as erotic as watching Steve touch himself. 

Steve was pretty much a kink free person. He had no odd predilections that Strange could tell. Strange didn’t either, or so he thought. 

One night, very late, Strange woke alone. He saw the light in the bathroom was on and door was ajar. He didn’t think before he opened the door to see Steve standing in the shower with the water only dripping. He was sliding his hand up and down his cock, biting his lip in that way that Strange found oddly endearing and very arousing. 

Steve only noticed him when Strange’s breath hissed out at the sight.

“Don’t stop because of me,” Strange finally managed to say. 

He didn’t. “I woke up and you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn’t want to wake you.” He watched Strange as Stephen stared at his hand and his penis. “Join me?” 

Strange was naked, too, since they both usually slept that way. He dropped to his knees on front of Steve, and simply watched. He found himself biting his own lip and he was certainly as hard as Steve was by now. The strokes were slow, languid at first but increased in intensity soon. He knew when Steve was close and he put his hand over Steve’s hand and moved close enough to take him into his mouth just as Steve came. Neither of them moved until it was done. 

Steve whispered in a hoarse voice, “Let me watch you.”

The shower was still drizzling water on them both. Stephen turned it off and slid down to sit on the floor. He looked at Steve and moved his hand down his belly. He was painfully hard, the out of control kind of hard that he’d get in inopportune places when he was fifteen. Watching Steve had undone him more completely than anything he’d seen. He watched Steve’s face, his eyes as he began to stroke, slowly at first. 

“I love looking at you,” Steve said as he moved closer, close enough to kiss his cheek without taking his eyes off of Strange’s hand. Strange knew he was trembling. He wasn’t sure why. He thought about Steve and what he’d just seen and he cried out as he spilled himself. 

Steve watched until Stephen came, then took his hand and licked it clean and then moved over between his legs and licked the rest of him clean as well. 

“You’re killing me, Steve.” 

“You’re the first person I’ve ever watched.”

“We probably should shower and get out before we shrivel too much more.” He was getting dangerously close to saying words that he swore he’d never say to anyone. 

They showered and went back to bed. Steve was lying on his back and Strange knew he wasn’t asleep. 

“Everything all right?” 

“Yeah. It is. Not sure I ever want to leave here. Or you.” Steve leaned up on one elbow. “Will it frighten you away if I say that?”

Strange thought for a moment before he answered. “It might have at one time, but no. I’ve found out a lot about myself here with you.” 

“Good things.”

“Surprising things,” Strange answered. 

“Such as?” 

Strange smiled, knowing Steve couldn’t see him in the dark. “I am actually capable of real human emotion. Other than arrogance.” 

“You’re too hard on yourself.” 

“Better me than everyone else. I was a real bastard before. I still am, but maybe not as harsh.”

“But your arrogance and your demeanor make you even sexier when you lose control.” Steve rolled to his side and reached a hand out to touch Strange’s face. “I like being needed; it goes with the superhero gig, I guess.”

“I think being needed might have made you a superhero.”

“You don’t seem to know it but that’s what made you one, too. Now go to sleep. If the talk gets too deep, I think I’m arguing with Bruce.” 

“I found out something else. I really like watching you jerk off.” 

Steve laughed. “Go to sleep!” 

Strange didn’t go to sleep right away. He watched Steve fall asleep and roll over, pulling all the covers with him. He resisted the urge to smooth his longish hair back from his face. Steve flopped over, facing the other way this time. 

Sure that his lover was asleep, Stephen Strange whispered words he’d never said to anyone. “Love you.” 

Steve was almost asleep, but not quite. He smiled to himself at the words he heard and was soon snoring softly.


End file.
